Eiten Emponzonar
Appearance Eiten is a slim man with long blue hair that ends in red tips with red eyes. He wears large robes around himself and a large beanie hat, giving the appearance of a jellyfish. He wears a large version of the Arrancar's uniform with a large closed haori like the one Gin Ichimaru wears. The remains of his hollow mask consist of a small chin plate with a pair of spikes handing down from his chin. Personality Eiten maintains a emotionless composure, never angry or upset. In battle he merely fights, not being overly aggressive or defensive. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Pressure- Eiten's Spiritual Pressure is blue/red, and is roughly the same as a 3rd Seat Officer. Swordsmanship- Eiten displays masterful swordsmanship, wielding his unique zanpakuto with ease. Cero- Eiten can fire a pink with black outlined cero from his mouth. Sondio- Eiten can use Sonido. Zanpakuto- Aguamala (Jellyfish)- Takes the form of a sai-like weapon with two middle blades and two side (flanking blades) Its two middle blades are mirrors of each other with a small gap between them. All three blades curve repeatedly, making them look like tentacles. Its tsuba is a half circle on the front side and several triangle-shaped ends on the back side, making it look similar to a ghost or squid shape. His zanpakuto has transformed into a long trident with curving prongs. 'Resurreccion' Eiten releases with the command "Drown." When released he bloats up and then sprays an enourmous amount of water around him. It then surrounds him in a bubble of water that is then sucked back into his now released form. He now has a large gelatin growth on his back, growing over him to an extent, with twenty long tentacles ending in a single claw and a much longer tail. His flesh and clothes are also now partially transparent. 'Resurreccion Special Ability:' When released Eiten's body becomes covered in microscopic needles that make touching him very dangerous as he is poisonous, even his tentacles. His body also allows him to regenerate from anything by splitting off the largest undamaged area of his body and regenerating in his entirety from that part, at the cost of some of his reiatsu, leaving the damaged part of his body to die. Eiten also has several other powers. *Water Manipulation: Eiten can manipulate water in this form by making a large spheres of water up to several hundred meters wide. He can use this to either trap his opponent or shield himself. He cannot use this power underwater. *Underwater Telepathy: While underwater Eiten can sense his opponent's thoughts. *Underwater Movement: While underwater Eiten is very fast both due to his form and because water invigorates him. He becomes fast enough to actually be faster than shunpo with his sonido. *Underwater Strength: While underwater his strength doubles. *Reiatsu Absorbtion: By wrapping one of his tentacles around someone he can drain their spiritual pressure instead of poisoning them. How ever this tentacle cannot be used for poison until he has either used up the reiatsu or cut the tentacle off and regenerate it, the later of which would deprive him of the reiatsu he just absorbed.